


Передышка

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: "Спутница. Компаньонка, – говорит Ривер. – Не такая, как наши Компаньонки – только тело, но не сердце. Все наоборот. Все твое сердце, но не твое тело."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Respite (The Unquiet Dead)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/240466) by kaydeefalls. 



> Перевод сделан на Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Погода слегка прохладная, и, кажется, надвигается шторм. Но все равно это морской берег, с настоящей набережной и все такое, и сине-серые волны набегают на песок в вечно меняющемся ритме. Роза считает, что это славно, в таком почти-как-дома-но-не-совсем духе. Достаточно знакомо, чтобы чувствовать себя свободно, достаточно необычно, чтобы было интересно. 

– Восточное побережье, Соединенные Штаты Америки, 2004 год, – объявляет Доктор с широкой улыбкой. – По-моему, где-то в апреле. 

Джек выходит из ТАРДИС следом за ними, и взгляд у него определенно скептический.

– Нью-Джерси, – произносит он. – Мы могли бы отправиться куда угодно во времени и пространстве, а ты привозишь нас в Нью-Джерси?

– Атлантик Сити, Нью-Джерси, если быть точнее.

Лицо Джека мгновенно проясняется:  
– Ну так это совершенно другое дело.

– Неверное десятилетие.

Роза вздрагивает, услышав незнакомый голос. И это, честно говоря, как-то неловко, учитывая, что перед ними всего лишь обычная девушка, примерно ее возраста или даже чуть младше, чьи темные волосы развевает ветер с океана.

– Что такое? – резко спрашивает Доктор.

– Неверное десятилетие, – пожимает плечами девушка. – Неверный мысленный образ. Начало века, дамы в белых купальных платьях, водевиль, карты и копоть и красотки, – она склоняет голову набок, окидывает Джека странным пристальным взглядом. – Или красавцы.

Мгновение – и Джек смеется, запрокинув голову.

– О, она мне нравится! – с восхищением говорит он. – И кто же ты такая, милая?

Девушка улыбается, словно внезапно повернули выключатель.

– Кем ты хочешь, чтобы я была, красавчик? – она весьма точно копирует манеру речи Джека. Это даже жутковато.

– Оставь ее в покое, Джек, – смеется Роза. – Америка в начале двадцать первого века – место слегка ханжеское. Ей, наверное, еще нет восемнадцати.  
Джек показывает ей язык.

– Ла-адно... его зовут Джек и он ходячая неприятность, – говорит она девушке. – Вон того зовут Доктор, а меня – Роза.

Она протягивает руку. Девушка изучает ее, примерно как Доктор изучал бы особо странную инопланетную форму жизни, затем сухо пожимает ладонь.

– Ривер.

Что-то с ней не так, думает Роза.

– Ривер, такое красивое имя. Значит, ты здесь сама по себе?

– Я жду Саймона, – говорит Ривер, опираясь на перила и закрывая глаза. – Ему нужно переговорить с людьми, но я не люблю больницы. Белые стены и стерильный запах, и вещи, которые колют и режут. Море пахнет чище.

Доктор делает шаг вперед, его глаза горят любопытством. Роза качает головой – не доставай бедную девушку – но он лишь касается легонько ее плеча и игнорирует предупреждение:  
– Вы, значит, не отсюда?

– Мы тут проездом, – беззаботно говорит Ривер. – Как и вы.

Доктор пристально на нее смотрит.

– Да, – бормочет он. – Именно проездом.

Ответная улыбка девушки слабая и какая-то странная.

– Окей, – наконец говорит Джек, надо думать, решив, что Ривер – неподходящий кандидат для соблазнения. – С этим разобрались. Может, наконец, пойдем и займемся тем, чем полагается порядочным туристам? Я имею ввиду выпивку и игровые автоматы.

Роза глубоко вдыхает соленый воздух. Он пахнет.... чистотой, Ривер права. В выпивке и автоматах нет ничего плохого, просто сейчас она не в том настроении.

– Вы идите, – говорит она Джеку. – Я, пожалуй, побуду здесь еще немного.

Роза чувствует надежное тепло ладони на руке и улыбается, глядя в ярко-голубые глаза Доктора.

– Ты ведь вроде хотела устроить себе каникулы, – замечает он. – Уже передумала?

– Вовсе нет. Все и так замечательно, Доктор. Просто меня тянет заняться строительством песочных замков, – она улыбается. – А тебе лучше присмотреть за Джеком. Помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда он нашел казино?

Доктор морщится:  
– Макситримегалон-бета и блуждающая колода карт для вайт-джека. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то становился настолько лиловым.

– Вот-вот, – поддакивает Роза, заглушая возмущенные протесты Джека. – Со мной все будет хорошо.

Подумав немного, Доктор кивает.

– Посматривай вокруг, – бормочет он, чуть наклоняясь к ней. Его дыхание щекочет ухо, и Роза вздрагивает. – Эта девушка, похоже, анахронизм. Лучше быть осторожней.

Ривер наблюдает за ними со странным блеском в глазах, словно слышит каждое слово. Роза не совсем уверена, что Доктор имеет в виду под анахронизмом, но прежде чем она успевает спросить, он уже решительно шагает прочь.

Джек подмигивает ей.

– Мы вернемся за тобой к обеду, – кричит он через плечо и пускается вслед за Доктором, шагающим в сторону ближайшего казино, над которым приветливо мигают разноцветные огни.

И Роза остается одна на набережной вместе со странноглазой темноволосой девушкой. Несколько секунд они разглядывают друг друга. Затем Роза улыбается, и Ривер улыбается в ответ.

– Наперегонки, – говорит Ривер.

Обе немедленно срываются с места и бегут от набережной к воде. Роза спотыкается, ругается и сдергивает с себя туфли. Песок кажется прохладным и мягким между пальцами, он ловит ее за ноги, мешает бежать. Ривер смеется, уже босиком, опережая ее всего на метр. Она как-то умудряется заставить бег по берегу выглядеть элегантным, словно танец на песке.

Ривер достигает кромки воды первой.

– Я победила! – радостно кричит она. – Ничто во вселенной не может меня остановить!

– Ах, вот как?

Роза быстро толкает Ривер в набегающую волну. Ривер визжит и тащит Розу за собой. Они обе падают на колени, увязнув в мокром песке, и следующая волна окатывает их. Море не то чтобы бурное, и они у самого берега, так что все не так уж плохо, но вода обжигающе холодна. Повозившись пару секунд, они помогают друг другу подняться и выбираются обратно на берег, промокшие до пояса и дрожащие.

– Вот уж спасибо, – ворчит Роза, пытаясь отряхнуть мокрый песок с ног. Ее юбка вся промокла, но это ничего. – Я так понимаю, полотенца или чего такого у тебя нет?

Ривер пожимает плечами, плюхаясь на песок.

– Это несущественно, – беззаботно заявляет она. – Испарение неизбежно, хоть и не мгновенно, даже при такой температуре.

– В смысле, мы высохнем и так, – кривится Роза. – Почему я так и думала?

Девушка радостно улыбается:  
– Песочный замок?

– Песочный замок, – соглашается Роза, и они принимаются за работу.

Однажды, всего раз, когда ей было восемь, мама наскребла достаточно денег, чтобы они смогли выбраться на выходные в Борнмут. В первый день на пляже Роза потратила несколько часов, чтобы построить замок из песка, вооруженная лишь игрушечной лопаткой и ведерком. Она очень гордилась тем, что вышло, но Джеки только посмотрела на результат и заметила, что, пожалуй, не стоит ставить архитектуру во главу списка желаемых профессий. Роза никогда не спрашивала ее, где в этом списке находится продавщица.

На этот раз у них нет ничего, кроме собственных рук и влажного песка, но этого достаточно. От Розы толку мало, но Ривер быстро сооружает приличный фундамент и умудряется давать Розе простые внятные команды, как строить башни. Это все равно что слушать Доктора, когда он снисходит до ее уровня и действительно объясняет, как устроена какая-нибудь инопланетная культура или деталь ТАРДИС, понятными для нее словами.

– Время и относительные измерения в пространстве, – мечтательно произносит Ривер, приглаживая башенку. – Все, что есть, что было, и все, что будет.

Роза резко поднимает голову:  
– Что ты сказала?

– Пространственная относительность – это просто, – сообщает ей Ривер. – Путешествие быстрее света, планета за планетой. Базовая технология. Время – это другое. Старая собака учится новым трюкам, светлячок пересекает столетия. Неверное направление. Невозможное.

– Светлячок? – Роза пытается уловить во всем этом какой-нибудь смысл.

– Безмятежность, – соглашается Ривер. Розе почему-то слышится в этом слове имя собственное. Может, даже сплошь из больших букв, как ТАРДИС. Или что-то в этом роде. Серенити. Безмятежность.

Ей кажется, она начинает понимать.

– Ваш корабль?

– Безмятежно. Спокойно. Тихо. На самом деле не так. Только фальшивый фасад. Выкрась заново корпус и притворись, что все сверкает и внутри, там, где отсутствуют детали. Потерянные части, вырванные куски, зияющие раны. Брошенные библии. Руки, протянутые ночью в пустоту постели, – Ривер отрывается от почти законченного замка, поднимает на Розу глаза, темные и бездонные. – Раз за разом тянуться к тому, кого рядом нет.

Роза первой отводит взгляд.

– Иногда хуже, когда он есть.

– Рядом, но не рядом, – говорит Ривер, достраивая последнюю башню. – Отстраненный. Безличный. Совершенный доктор.

– Он вовсе не такой, – возражает Роза. – Ты видела его всего минуту, что ты можешь о нем знать?

И вообще, как это их разговор переключился на Доктора? Разве секунду назад они не говорили о корабле Ривер? И... постойте-ка, это Земля, начало двадцать первого века, родное время Розы, здесь не может быть космических путешествий! По крайней мере, серьезных.

– Кто ты? – спрашивает Роза.

– А кто ты? – отвечает вопросом Ривер. – Спутница. Компаньонка. Не такая, как наши Компаньонки – только тело, но не сердце. Все наоборот. Все твое сердце, но не твое тело.

– Что ты об этом знаешь? – снова спрашивает Роза. Ее горло сжимается, она стискивает руки, чтобы не дрожали.

– Ты хочешь прикоснуться к нему, – Ривер легко проводит ладонью по песочным стенам. – Хочешь ощутить стук его сердец под твоими пальцами, доказать, что он такой же, как ты, такой же человечный, и целый, и живой. Но это не так.

Роза встряхивает головой, сопротивляясь желанию тоже коснуться прохладного песка.

– Конечно, он не человек. Он инопланетянин.

– Нет, не то, – Ривер ласкает свою постройку, словно возлюбленного. – Не целый. Он сломан.

Замок рушится под ее руками.

– Вся королевская конница, и вся королевская рать....

Роза закусывает губу.

– Не смогут Доктора собрать.

Она моргает, прогоняя слезы и притворяясь, что это просто морская влага.

– По крайней мере, не с этим старым лицом, – задумчиво замечает Ривер. Роза недоумевает, что бы это значило, но не спрашивает. У нее ощущение, что ответ только еще больше запутает ее. Это и вправду все равно что беседовать с Доктором.

– Он никогда не говорит об этом, не говорит по-настоящему, – сообщает она взамен, рисуя пальцем на песке. – Я только знаю, что была война, и что он единственный из своего народа, кто уцелел.

– Уничтожить, – произносит Ривер, и ее голос отдает металлической пустотой, заставляющей Розу вздрогнуть. – Полное уничтожение. Злой волк. Тысячи призраков в голове, и больше нет крика, только ничто. – Слезы катятся по бледным щекам. – Я тоже слышала это ничто.

Ривер подтягивает колени к груди, обнимает их. К ее голым ногам пристал мокрый песок. Она выглядит совсем юной.

Так, решает Роза, хватит. Она поднимается на ноги и раскидывает остатки разрушенного песочного замка. Сквозь шум набегающих волн с набережной доносится музыка, ветер подхватывает ноты. Это старомодная мелодия – джаз, или регтайм, или что-то такое, и Роза смеется:  
– Я знаю эту песню.

Ривер склоняет голову на бок, прислушиваясь.

– Джаз, и коктейли, и танец на невидимом космическом корабле, – она вздыхает. – Красиво.

– Точно, красиво, – говорит Роза, и кружится на месте – оборот, другой. Просоленный бриз подхватывает ее, и если закрыть глаза, кажется, что она одна во вселенной, и нет ничего, кроме моря, и неба, и музыки. Но разве так интересно? Она вальсирует в сторону Ривер, приседает в поклоне и протягивает руку. Ривер смотрит неуверенно, но уже не обнимает себя так сильно.

– Потанцуй со мной, – улыбается Роза, и Ривер смеется, и протягивает руку в ответ.

Когда через несколько минут Доктор и Джек возвращаются на берег, это все, что они видят: две юные женщины, босые и с распущенными волосами, напевают полузабытые мелодии, кружась на песке.


End file.
